My Crazy Cousin and Me Book 1: My Crazy Niece and Me
by melanieh99999
Summary: Phineas meets up with his only niece from his father's side. He wants to organize a HUGE birthday party for her, but it isn't really going like Phineas planned...
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So okay, here's my first "Short" PnF fanfic. It has three books: My crazy niece and me, my crazy nephew and me and my crazy wedding._

_It'll be also posted on DeviantART, because the chapters are REALLY short and the books don't have more than 20 chapters (I guess so.)_

The sun rised and Phineas turned around in his bed.  
He never knew how wonderful it was to go asleep late and wake up late.  
His project book laid in a corner of the room, unused.  
Ferb's bed was empty.  
He had a sleepover with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, his new girlfriend.  
Perry came a little closer to Phineas, and purred softly.  
A puff of wind blew through the open window, and the curtains fluttered a bit.  
The first solar rays shone trough the window, and shone op a book at Phineas' desk.  
_Phineas and Francis_ insisted on the book. Candace had made it for Phineas with all the photos of Francis Flynn, their deceased father.  
One of the pictures stood out a bit. A picture of a girl with red hair. She looked like Phineas, same hair, same eyes. Little pointy nose...

Phineas turned around, to the clock.  
"8:00 AM, good for me," he groaned.  
He sat up and stepped out of the bed.  
He searched for a T-shirt, and walked downstairs.

"Morning mom, dad, Candace. Is Ferb home already?" Phineas asked when he filled the foodbowl of his pet.  
"No, not yet, Phineas."  
"Too bad... I guess that he's having breakfast at Vanessa's home."  
"What's wrong, Phineas?"  
"Nothing... I just think that we're going meet up with old friend, but I do not know who..."  
"Maybe are you going to meet up with Irvin again? Since Django joined your gang three months ago he didn't show up annymore."  
"No, i don't think that it's Irvin," Phineas said.  
"More like...  
...Long lost family..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Got any plans for today?"  
"No. And you?"  
"Me not either."  
"So... ...What do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know... I'll go take a look in our project book."  
Phineas stood up and walked into the house.  
"Hmm... Let's have a look..."  
He flipped through the book.  
"Wait... ...Perfect!" Phineas shouted.  
"A enormous yo-yo. That's what I want to do today, Ferb!"  
He picked the blueprint, and rushed to Ferb.  
"It's gonna be an enormous yo-yo. I'm going to the store to get the right stuff. I'll order the big things later. See ya, Ferb!" Phineas shouted and rushed out of the backyard.  
Ferb smiled and slid down against the tree.  
"He's so enthusiastic that he is going to the store by himself instead of let me go," he said grinning..  
Phineas rode on his bike trough the streets of Danville.  
"I don't think that everything will fit in that small cart, but i wasn't having anything else," he said.  
He stopped at the toolstore and parked his bike.  
"We need a new wrench for this. Mine is too small."  
In a few minutes he got the wrench, and went to the metal shop where they bought all their stuff since last year's summer.  
"Hi Phineas. How's it going? What do you need?"  
"Hello, Martin. I need some-"  
"Oh, hey, Phineas, nice to see you inventing again!  
Whatcha woooorking on?"  
"What?"  
"I'm asking where you're working on."  
"Uhm- wait one moment. Martin, could you please follow me to the room next here?"  
Phineas asked for his stuff in the other room. Martin went off to get them.  
"Lucy?" Phineas asked when he came out the room.  
But there was nobody in the shop...  
"Weird, i swore that i heard Lucy..."  
"Hey Phineas, i've got your stuff! But i don't think that this two big parts will fit in your cart. I'll take it to your house for you. How late does it need to be there?"  
"Does 1:00 PM sound fair?"  
"Okay, i'll be there with your stuff 1:00 PM."  
Phineas rode to his house, but his attention wasn't on the road. His attention was at that strange moment in the metal shop...  
...Was Lucy, his long-lost cousin the old friend he would meet up again with?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ferb?"

_"Hey bro,  
Sorry. Vanessa came to ask me if i wanted to go to that new "Space Adventure" movie, and i agreed.  
See ya later,  
Ferb."_

"Why does he do that every time? Now i need to go alone to that movie! And i already have tickets for us!"  
Phineas felt that he was going to cry, so he wiped the tear out of his eye before anyone could see it, and torn Ferb's note.  
"If i invent on my own, it's going to be damned boring," Phineas said. "And Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, and even Django are having their own plans..."  
Phineas sighed. He could at least go play with Perry.  
...Oh, right...  
Even Perry had his own plans.  
"Why am i always supposed to be alone?" Phineas whispered.

From behind a tree, a girl's voice whispered:  
"I know how you feel, Phineas. I feel the same..."

Phineas looked around if he saw anyone, and saw a tuft of flaming red hair and a blue shoe disappearing behind a tree.  
"Who are you? Why do you follow me?" Phineas whispered.

**2 weeks later**

"Ferb, no."  
Phineas prevented Ferb from walking out the door.  
"Today Vanessa doesn't exist. Only we two. No girls. No girl_friends_. Just we. Do you understand that?"  
"Yes, Phineas, i'm sorry..." Ferb said.  
"We already don't invent for weeks. I'm getting out of my mind!" Phineas said.  
"You're right. Let's go get the plans for those enormous yoyos," Ferb said and grinned.  
"Ferb, i know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said laughing, and ran to upstairs.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' dooooing?"

"No girls, you said?" Ferb whispered to his younger brother.  
"Oh, shut up," Phineas whispered back. "Hey Isabella, we're inventing giant jojos," he said to Isabella with a big, nervous grin on his face.  
"Phineas, do you-?" Ferb said when he saw Phineas' nervous look.  
"Yes, i have something with Isabella! Don't say that so hard!" Phineas whispered.  
"Can i help?" Isabella asked.  
"Of course you can," Ferb said, and looked teasing at Phineas.

"...And done!"  
They worked two full hours, one per yoyo. But the result was amazing.  
"Hey, Dinner bell! And Bean pole McGee! What's up?"  
Buford walked into the backyard, with Baljeet in a stroller.  
"Can i please get out of this thing now!?" Baljeet asked angry.  
"Oh, of course, Nerd," Buford said, and tipped the pram, so Baljeet came with a thud on the ground.  
"You know that that wasn't necessary?" Baljeet said. "I know, but it's just so much fun to do," Buford said, and grinned.  
Baljeet sighed and stood up.  
"What are that for things? Jojos? Hey! I suggested that when you two were so boring!" Buford said.  
"I know, it was just such a genius idea," Phineas said and smiled. "Let's test it!"  
The teens ran to the jojos, and stepped into it. "There's room for 3 persons per yoyo," Phineas said. "And _never_ put it higher than thrust 5!" he said warning.  
"Got it," Buford said.  
"Okay, start this things, Ferb," Phineas said.

After 15 minutes of bouncing, Ferb stopped the jojos.  
"Want to go drink something at the Slushy bar?" Phineas suggested.  
"Sounds nice!" Isabella said.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha woooorking on today?"

Phineas' face turned white.  
"Lu-lucy?" he asked with a trembling voice.  
"Yes, it's me! Did you miss me?" Lucy shouted, and when Phineas turned around, Lucy hung at his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh Lucy, of course i missed you..." Phineas said. A tear of joy flowed down his cheek, and he hugged the red-haired girl.  
When they released each other, they bursted out in laughter.  
Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and even Ferb were looking uncomprehendingly to Phineas and Lucy.  
It was like this went beyond Buford's mind, Baljeet didn't get it, Isabella only could murmur some weird words, and Ferb saw saw a resemblance.  
"Wait- You are Phineas' niece, right?" Ferb said.  
"Yes, yes i am," Lucy said. "Where's Perry?"  
Buford chuckled, Isabella giggled, Baljeet laughed muffled, and Phineas and Ferb grinned.  
"Just... Like... You..." Isabella sang with a little smile.  
"Oh- what's that? You're inventing again? Woah, i didn't see anything like this since that automatic dishwasher on my birhtday when you didn't want to do the washing-up!" Lucy said.  
"You don't like doing the washing-up?" Buford said.  
"No, so what?" Phineas said.  
"Then you just _buy a dishwasher!_"  
"My aunt didn't had one," Phineas said.  
"Oh, Phineas, please, can i have a ride in that?"  
"Okay," Phineas said. "You can take my seat in the yoyo-"  
"No, i have a better idea," Buford said. "I bet that i can yoyo better than her!"  
"And i bet you can't," Lucy said back cheeky.  
"Um- Okay- But DON'T PUT IT OVER THRUST 5, LUCY!" Phineas shouted at his little niece, who already ran to the enormous yoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Krrr."  
"Oh there you are, Perry," Lucy said, and laid Perry on her lap.  
"So, i think that i should go to work," Nathaly said. "Luc, do you want to stay here?"  
"Can't, mom, i have a patrol with the Fireside Girls," Lucy replied. "Wait a second- You're a Fireside Girl?" Phineas asked.  
"Yes, i joined the Lil' Sparks when i was six, and i'm a Fireside Girl since my 9nth birhtday."  
"Sweet! Which troop?" Phineas said.  
"Isabella asked me if i wanted to join Troop 46231 when i came to Danville," Lucy replied.  
"You and Isabella-?"  
"Know each other, yes, we do," Isabella said.  
"Awesome!" Phineas shouted.

Someone ringed the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Phineas said, and ran to the door.  
In the dooropening stood a boy with deep blue eyes and brown hair.  
"Hey Django! Come in!" Phineas said.  
"Hey Ferb, Isabella... ...Lucy..." Django said, and became red.  
"Teehee, you still haven't forgotten that she once was your neighbor girl?" Phineas chuckled.  
"Hi Django," Lucy giggled when she saw Django's red and nervous face.  
Buford whistled flirty, to tease Django.  
Django took a seat on the same couch as Lucy, but tried not to look at her.  
"What's wrong, old buddy? Y u are suddenly so shy?" Lucy said, and chuckled.  
Django became even more red, and laughed nervous. "Why do you think that i'm shy?" he said so softly that it almost was a whisper.  
"Oh! Lucy, we've got to go! We're getting late!" Isabella said startled.  
"Okay, Izzy," Lucy said. "See you later, Django."

When Isabella and Lucy were gone, Buford started to chuckle.  
"What?" Django asked.  
"Django loves Lucy, Django loves Lucy!" Buford said teasing.  
"Hey! That's not true!" Django shouted fiercely.  
Buford ignored Django, and kept singing.  
"STOP IT!" Django shouted angry, and ran to outside.  
"Django, wait... Ugh, seriously, what an amazing friends do i have sometimes," Phineas said sarcastic, and ran after Django.  
"Django, wait."  
"What?"  
"If you love Lucy, that's okay! Just tell her," Phineas said.  
"But the last time we met was five years ago- i don't know if-"  
"Django, trust me. Lucy has also a crush on you! We writed each other letters when she was living in England, and she only kept going about that "Cute neighbor boy she had to leave home"! Your eyes, your hair, how sweet you are..." Phineas said.  
"Really?" Django asked suprised.  
"Yes, really."

**At the Fireside Girls Patrol**

"Ginger and Holly are going to the east, Milly, Katie, you go to the west. Gretchen and Adyson, you two take the north side of Danville Park. I and Lucy go to the south. If you find something, contact with the two girls that are the closest to you!" Isabella said.  
The girls saluted and ran off.

"You know, Lucy, i always wanted to know..." Isabella said after a while, "is why you always were so sad about your birthday when i saw you! How does that come?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sighed. "Well, if i'm honest, Isabella... ...They never where fun.  
Every birthday since my fourth was a sad drama."  
"Oh! Why?" Isabella asked shocked.  
"Be-because of my dad," Lucy said. Tears shone in her eyes. "E-e-every birthday i re-remember wha-what hap-happened to him on my fo-fourth bi-birthday..." Lucy sobbed.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. "He died that day..."  
Lucy fell down on a parkbench. "I just wish that he was here, with me...  
"It's okay, Lilleby". That's what he would have said..."  
"Oh Lucy, i'm so sorry for you..." Isabella said while she took place next to Lucy and hugged her.  
"I'll never forget dad, but it's okay." Lucy stood up and wiped her tears away. "He said that it was his time. He always believed:  
You won't be called home...  
...Until it's your time.  
And i also believe that. Let's finish our patrol, Izzy!" Lucy said, and ran off laughing.  
"Teehee, and that's why you are my best friend!" Isabella laughed, and ran after Lucy.

"Hey Isabella, you're back already! Where's Lucy?"  
"Home," Isabella said. "Phineas, Ferb, guys, there's a serious problem that needs to be solved."  
"What kind of problem?" Ferb asked.  
"I was in the park with Lucy during the patrol, and i asked why she always was so depressive about her birthday," Isabella said.  
"And her answer was that her father died on exact the same day as her fourth birthday. I want to throw a party for her which is só much fun, that she won't think about her dad. Not even five minutes!" Isabella said.  
"But how do you want to do that in two weeks?" Phineas asked.  
"Uh HELLO, remember who you are?" Isabella said.  
"If you build an rollercoaster in a little morning, then you can throw a super-mega-phintastic-ferboulous-extraordinperry suprise party in two weeks!"  
"Extraordinperry?"  
"Yes."  
"Uhh... Right. But what i mean is that it needs to be a secret for Lucy! How are we going to hide this?" Phineas asked.  
"No problem, i can handle it," Isabella said.  
"I'm her best friend, so i'll keep her away from your house with extra Fireside Girls patrols and shopping," Isabella said.  
"Shopping? Erm... I'll help you, Isabella!" Candace said.  
"Candace, we need you to get the gown for Lucy. And Ferb and i don't have tuxedo's yet," Phineas said with a sweet grin.  
"Alright, send Candace on the clothes again..." Candace sighed.  
"You know, maybe i'll get you per accident a waaaay to big tuxedo..."  
"Ferb, i know what we're going to do today!  
...And the coming two weeks."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Ferb. So what we need is money. A LOT of money. Do you know-?"  
Ferb turned his piggy bank and shook him to empty the table. With a grin, he took Phineas' piggy bank too, and shook it empty.  
"Well, i guess that... How many money is that?"  
Ferb picked up a calculator, and showed Phineas the number on the screen.  
"Ferb... Are you serious? We don't have that much, do we?"  
On the screen insisted $ 1.900.  
Ferb nodded. "We really have. $ 540 from you and $ 450 from me."  
"Sweet! Maybe that Candace also has something."  
"Phineas, you can barrow max. $ 250 from me. I'll need the rest for your clothing," Candace said when the two brothers asked their sister for money.  
"Thanks, Candace! Now we have $ 2.150! That must be enough for snacks, punch and a nice big ballroom," Phineas said.  
"Yes, yes it is. I just found something on my laptop," Ferb said.  
"You can hire this one for 5 hours, for only $ 800."  
"Wow, man, you're going fast!" Phineas said. "Why?"  
"Well, i- really like your cousin," Ferb said with a nervous grin. He blushed a little.  
"Ferb, you're not telling me that you have a crush on Lucy, do you?" Phineas asked.  
"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ferb shouted. "I like her as a person, a friend. Nothing more."  
"If you say so," Phineas said, and ran to his room to get his stuff.

"Okay, so the party starts at 6:00 PM, and ends at-"  
"Hey Phineas, whatcha woooorkin' on?"  
"Uh-oh!"  
"Not good."  
"Hi, Lucy..." Phineas said with a nervous grin.  
"We didn't expect you to be so early!"  
"Candace called me that she had a suprise for me," Lucy said. "Now, tell me, what are you two inventing today?"  
"Nothing!" Phineas said, and threw the blueprints off the table.  
"Oh, you dropped your blueprint," Lucy said and wanted to pick up the blueprint which fell in front of her.  
"NO-" Phineas shouted and ran to his cousin to pick up the blueprint before she did.  
But he slipped over a blueprint that laid in front of his feet...

He fell, and Lucy tried to catch him.  
When Phineas' arms hitted his cousin's shoulders, Phineas felt something on his lips.  
He looked up, and...  
...It were Lucy's lips!

"Lucy, i thought we would-"  
Isabella stood in the opening of the backyard, and screamed.  
"PHINEAS!"  
Ferb gave himself a facepalm.  
"Why does this kind of things always need to happen to Phineas... Why..."  
Phineas looked aside, and saw his girlfriend. He saw how white her face was, and the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  
Phineas looked uncomfortable from Isabella to Lucy.

How would he rescue himself out of this?


	7. Chapter 7

A scream broke the silence.  
Phineas released his cousin and directly got a painful slap in his face.  
"What-"  
Phineas fell backwards in the grass and looked up.  
He saw Isabella looking angry down to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her hand formed a fist...  
"Isabella, why did you-?"  
Phineas stood up, but Isabella punched him in his stomach so he fell back on his knees.  
"Isabella!?" Phineas shouted and looked uncomprehendingly at his girlfriend.  
"HOW COULD YOU!? SHE IS YOUR COUSIN! And _I_ am your GIRLFRIEND!" Isabella cried.  
"What? Do you mean that from two minutes ago?" Phineas asked. "Oh, Izzy! It's okay! I tripped, it was nothing. It was an accident..." Phineas tried to calm Isabella down. "It was not what it looked like."  
"It WAS what it looked like! You KISSED HER! TWO MINUTES LONG!" Isabella shouted.  
"That was because we both didn't realize what was going on! And it WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Phineas shouted. He began to get angry and his head got the same color as his hair.  
"Well, if it was an accident, why is _she_ blushing, then!?" Isabella said.  
"I think I'd better go..." Lucy said softly and walked out of the backyard.  
"Phineas Flynn, you should be ashamed of yourself," Isabella said. "I don't want that you talk to me, call me, text me or whatever again! NEVER!" she shouted.  
"But Isabella, what about the party?" Ferb came between them.  
"I'll still help, because it's for my best friend, but that's all!" Isabella said, and the gate of the backyard closhed with a loud slam.

"Was it really necessary to start yelling at her?" Ferb asked.  
"She punched me in the face and my stomach, Ferb!" Phineas shouted.  
"Hey, don't get mad at me! I didn't do anything!" Ferb shouted indignantly.  
"You're right... Sorry."  
Phineas sighed deep.  
"I'm only sad because I lost the girl of my life...  
...And that it's my own stupid fault."  
"That's not true, we both know that," Ferb said.  
"You're right, again," Phineas said. "I'll go to her house tomorrow to apologize and to explain the situation."  
"That's the Phineas i know," Ferb said, and patted his brother on his back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter has a song. It's called "Where did we go Wrong", and it's on the rhytm of the original "Where did we go Wrong"-song in Phineas and Ferb: Christmas special._

Isabella sighed. "Well, I know how you could do that, I know, right now you're having with me, but that's just to- Well, you know- Ginger, Katie, Adyson... They're all having boyfriends. I don't want to be alone."  
Downstairs ringed the doorbell.  
"Hello Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, is Isabella home?"  
Phineas stood in the dooropening with flowers.  
"Yes, she's home, but I don't think-" Isabella's mother said.  
"I know she doesn't want to see me, but I want to tell her I still love her..." Phineas said.  
"Okay, go ahead, but don't forget i warned you..." Isabella's mother sighed.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro," Phineas said, and ran to upstairs.  
He saw the big pink door. With cute pink letters Isabella had made "Izzy" above a heart wit "Loves" in it, and under that heart "Phinny"...  
Phineas sighed and knocked on the door. "Isabella?"  
"C-come in, Phineas," Isabella said.  
"Isabella, hi. I've got flowers, and wanted to apologize about yesterday. It really was an accident..." Phineas said with his eyes regretful to the ground.  
"That's okay, Phineas..." Isabella said and smiled. Phineas looked up and smiled back, until-  
"You-you-you-you-Dja-django!?" Phineas stammered. "YOU'RE HAVING SOMETHING WITH DJANGO?" then came out of his mouth.  
"Phineas, I'm sorry..." Isabella said. "I-"  
"You know, Isabella, you're right when we started a relation. Relations between best friends rips the excisting relations apart when the best friends break up. We never had to start something."  
Phineas swallowed and gave Isabella the flowers. "I-i-i just came to tell that you're the only girl I adore..."  
"Phineas, wait!" Isabella shouted.  
"Isabella... Look. I have to go home," Phineas said, and walked away.  
"Oh, how could this go so wrong?" Isabella sighed.

Song!  
Phineas: "How could we do bad when we thaught we did nice?"  
Isabella: "Could we have been blinded to some little hidden vice?"  
Phineas: "Why are we no friends like we always should?  
I'm racking my brain here, I really thought we were good."  
Isabella and Phineas: "I know we fight sometimes, but never with this end...  
Could we start over again please because you and me both don't want this...  
Where did we go wrong?"  
Phineas: "Please tell me!"  
Phineas and Isabella: "Where did we go wrong?  
Where did we go..."  
Phineas: "Won't somebody tell me?  
Where did we go wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **__Songtime again! This chapter is mostly that song only. It's called "a Better best Friend" and is based on the Demo Version of "a Better best Friend" in one of the episodes._

Isabella walked trough the woods, that were a few minutes driving from Danville.  
"Oh Pinky, what have I done? I've been a horrible best friend...  
Why did I let our friendship go for something that's so stupid?"

Song!  
Today I've learned a lesson,  
What a best friend shouldn't do.  
I put our relation  
between me and you.  
You were always there for me,  
You were my everything  
And now, too late,  
I realize  
I should've been a better best friend!  
I said things I shouldn't have,  
Did things I shouldn't do.  
Guess I forgot that you cannot  
Spell "us" without "U"...  
"Of course it was my own fault, I didn't believe him...  
But why? Would he ever tell me a lie?"  
You loved me how I am  
You blessed my sneeze  
Now I know that best friends  
Do not grow on trees  
You're always there for me  
On you I could depend  
Now, too late,  
I realize  
I should've been a better best friend  
I'll never have a better best friend  
Song ends

Pinky barked and chased a buttrfly.  
Isabella moaned.  
"Phineas is not the one who should be ashamed of himself, but I..."  
She heard the rumbling of thunder, and it started raining.  
"Ah, fine. Just on the moment you don't think it can get _any worse_...  
...It starts raining."  
Isabella sighed. "Pinky, we're going home! We need to talk to Phineas somewhere this week..."  
She whistled her dog back, and walked home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday July 18 2012, 7 days before the party**

Phineas looked at the clock. Damn, 12:00 PM already. And on the calendar...  
"FERB!" Phineas shouted. "Because of this whole love-problem-thing, we only have _one week_ to prepare the party. Hired a dancing room already?"  
"I'm already on it, Phin," Ferb said and started searching on his laptop.  
"Okay, now we need to call Isabella to discuss about the guest list," Candace said, and typed Isabella's phone number on her cell phone.  
"Hey Isabella, about the guest list... What? Want to talk with Phineas? Um, okay," Candace said and whispered: "It's for you..."  
Phineas took the phone and said: "Hey Iz. No. We're not going to talk about that. First the party, then our problems!" Phineas said. "So on the guest list needs to be-"  
_"Our friends, neighbors and parents,"_ Isabella said.  
"No, no parents. Absolutely _no_ parents!" Phineas shouted. "Then we'll need to go to bed at 20:00 already because "It's late and we are just little kids".""  
_"Okay, what did you suggest?"_ Isabella asked a little angry.  
"Well, I wrote down some people: Buford, Baljeet, you, me, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Thaddeus, Thor, Django, Suzy, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Mandy, Milly, Melissa, Irving, Albert, Stacey, Jenny, Katie-"  
_"Okay, you also could have said "almost the whole Tri-State Area","_ Isabella said with an deep sigh.  
"But wait, no- no, I don't think I could get along with Mandy," Candace said. "You know, I don't think that she already forgot about that fort..."  
"But we can't invite everyone but her because you and Mandy don't get along, that would be unfair," Ferb said.  
"Ugh. Okay... Just- just invite them, then... Got any suggestions, Isabella?"  
_"Yes. Make SURE that Irving stays ten thousand miles away from me,"_ Isabella said.  
_"He can just be so disgusting sometimes."_  
"Okay, but you'll need to do a big part of that on your own," Phineas replied. "But I think Candace meant if you have any suggestions of guests."  
_"Well, Pinky, Perry and Berry of course!"_ Isabella said.  
"Berry?" Ferb asked.  
"Oh, that's Lucy's dog," Phineas said. "I'll put the pets on the list. And that girl stray-platypus that walks around our backyard sometimes too. Someone else? Meap?  
Do you think he'll be able to come?"  
"Phineas, don't be ridiculous. Do you really think that-" Candace said.  
"Invitation sent, he says he'll be there next week," Ferb said.  
"Okay. How late is it now?"  
"It's 13:00 'o clock precise, Phineas."  
"And in America they say?"  
"It's 1:00 PM, Phineas."  
"Thanks. I don't know anything about European Times."  
Phineas looked around.  
"Hey, where's Perry?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday July 22, 3 days until the party**  
"Luc, how am I going to do this? Phineas doesn't want to see me, anyways."  
"Why don't you call Ferb?"  
"Shall we just visit their house, then?"  
Isabella had an discussion with Lucy how she was going to make Phineas forgive her.  
"If you want to start a fight," Lucy said and Isabella raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"I don't know?" Lucy replied.  
"Let's just go," Isabella said. Lucy sighed and followed her best friend to the house of her cousins.  
"Hi Phineas, whatcha dooooin'?"  
Phineas sighed sadly. He sat under the tree in the backyard, picking the petals of an dead red rose.  
"She still loves me.  
She doesn't love me annymore.  
She still loves me..."  
"Yes, Phineas, I still love you," Isabella whispered and kissed Phineas on his forehead. Phineas looked up.  
"Not very active today, huh?" Isabella asked.  
Phineas stood up and grabbed Isabella's arm. He took her to the other side of the backyard.  
"You took Lucy to here?" he hissed angry.  
"Well, I-"  
"SHH! Ferb and Django are planning something that is even an secret for us, so I don't think that even Lucy-"  
"Oh, Lucy, Isabella! You're finally here. Come in!" Django said and took Lucy and Isabella to inside.  
"An complot." Phineas said. "Yup. And complot."  
"You'll see, Phinny," Isabella said. "You'll see."  
After an quarter, Isabella and Lucy came out of the house.  
"Still doing boring crap, huh?"  
"Oh no!" Phineas shouted. "I'm going to show you!  
How much do you want to bet that we're having more fun WITHOUT GIRLS!?"  
"Fine," Isabella said.  
"We've _got_ to keep these two apart," Django said to Lucy, when they got pulled away from each other.  
"Come on, Django!" Phineas shouted.  
"But- but!" Django protested.  
Candace came out of the house and giggled. "Come on, Lucy, Isabella, we're going to the mall," she said.  
"Why?" Lucy asked.  
"You'll see," Candace said.


End file.
